The present inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor memory device.
Semiconductor devices are considered as an important factor in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. The semiconductor devices are being highly integrated with the remarkable development of the electronics industry. Line widths of patterns of the semiconductor devices are being reduced for high integration of the semiconductor devices. However, new exposure techniques and/or expensive exposure techniques may be used for forming fine patterns such that it may be difficult to highly integrate the semiconductor devices. Thus, various research has recently been conducted for new integration techniques.
In addition, performance of transistors on a peripheral circuit region besides a cell array region may also be important for overall performance of the semiconductor memory devices. Various studies have been under way for this purpose.